spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Mr.krabs (Mindy)
The 5th episode of the Ask Mr. Krabs series waer ather a long time Mindy the mermaid finally comes out off hiden to try out the new talk show! Mr.Krabs=(speaking several gibberish words loudly) HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK! to me show this is a very important day for me iam going to meet someone royal hehehe ok ok i kown i have meet royal people before but come`on give a man a braek did you not see what happend with YOU! KOWN! WHO! ''' '''Mindy=Patrick? Mr.Krabs=yes him! Mindy=oh come on it wasnt that bad he just called you a buch of celebrity names and all...... Mr.Krabs=and SPARTA!!!!! part did you see that? Mindy=well no i only saw what happend ather the thrid qeustion that was it Mr.Krabs=yes of coruse Q.1 WHY DID YOU NOT INVITED ME TO YA BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!????? Mindy=didnt Sandy tell you Mr.krsab your selfish MAD! for money its all you think of MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY!!!! and the children think of the children in the world with parnets not a penny to their name and...... Mr.Krabs=yaeh yaeh yaeh moveing on Q.2 why waer you not at your father`s brithday? Mindy=i was at my `Queen of the ocaen`class so i couldent make it Mr.Krabs=this is getting boring i`ll think i`ll spice up the qusetions hehe AAAAAAA OK Q.3 MINDY! EVERY QUEEN NEEDS A KING RIGHT? Mindy=yes... Mr.Krabs=do you rael want Patrick as your king do ya?hmmmmmmmmmmmm? Mindy=yes whats wrong with Patrick? Mr,Krabs=hes dum,fat,stupid,cant get my name right.... Patrick=I HAERD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mindy=now you just dont kown Patrick like i do! Mr.Krabs=huh is that so? Mindy=SO! Mr.Krabs=ok Q.4 why does your dad think alot about his looks? Mindy=i have no idae but its wrong hes fine the way he is and anyway isnt looking good moar of a women thing than a man thing? Mr.Krabs=NO!and you dont say moar like that you say moar like this MOAR! Mindy=AAAAAAA!!!!!DONT EVER TURN INTO THAT THING AGING!!!!!!!!!!! Mr.Krabs=THING!? thats no thing thats MOAR KRABS!!! Mindy=whatever Mr.Krabs=Q.5 theres a planet named ather your farther but is there a planet named ather you? Mindy=no i have to do a test to see if iam godly enough TAH! Mr.Krabs=(to himself)ahhh the poor girl WHY SHOUND I CARE!!!!!! i have money iam Mr.Krabs No! Patrick iam not Lady jaja or whatever her name is RAEL!these celebrity and their names! Mindy=um hello? Mr.Krabs=ok ok iam raedy rael cant a krab talk to himself these day rael? I HATE THE YOUNG PEOPLE! Mindy=what? Mr.Krabs=nothing dont mind me iam just a 19th century man in a 21th century world... Mindy=even if its only been 12 yaers it feels like the 1000th century Mr.Krabs=you could say that aging moveing on Q.6 what do you think of Sandy? Mindy=Sandy?oh yeah she fun and all graet girl pal if i didnt love Patrick i would..... Mr.Krabs= OK OK OK OK!!!!!! I GET IT!!!think of the children ''' '''Mindy=i would love her twin brother Randy not her Mr.Krabs=Q.7 have you ever meet Randy? Mindy=yes so has Patrick,SpongeBob.Squid...... Mr.Krabs=and i never? Mindy=so? Mr.Krabs=life!Q.8 do you have money? Mindy=yes iam future Queen of the see!IAM ROYAL!we need money! Mr.Krabs=how much Money?hee-hee Mindy=well wait this isnt a trick is it? Mr.Krabs=urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... Mindy=cause if it is it will cost your HAED! Mr.Krabs=oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh um Q.9 what can i ask you hmmm ok i kown show me some Mermaid magic! Mindy=that moar of a daer dont you think? Mr.Krabs=yes well can ya still show me some? Mindy=.........well? Mr.Krabs=well what? Mindy=i lied i dont rael have mermaid magic i made it up so SpongeBob and Patrick wouldent give up on their journy he he............. Mr.Krabs=right Q.10 can you sing? Mindy=of course all mermaids can Mr.Krabs=well lets haer some than? Mindy=ok ''aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaalala!'' Mr.Krabs=soooooo pretty WAIT EVER SAILOUR KOWNS THAT MARMEID SINGING CAN KILL OHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!join me next time for Larrys go and see if hes rael what he seem haha OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO IAM GOING TO DIE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Spin-Offs Category:2012